harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hufflepuff's Cup
Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was a magical item created by one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Helga Hufflepuff. It was a small golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few Jewels. The badger is the symbol of Hufflepuff House. The cup also has the dubious distinction of being the only object known to have been stolen from a vault (specifically the vault of the Lestrange family) at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. History Creation The cup was a creation of Helga Hufflepuff, the celebrated Founder of Hufflepuff House. It was described as a shining golden cup with two finely wrought handles on either side and a badger engraved on its surface. The cup was said to possess many magical powers, though the exact nature of those powers is not known. Hufflepuff was brilliant with food-related charms and with house-elves, so the cup may have been the very first dining utensil at Hogwarts to assist in the magical transportation of food from the House-Elf Kitchens. The cup remained with Hufflepuff until the time of her death. Horcrux transformation The cup was passed down through the Hufflepuff family, and through the centuries made its way to Hepzibah Smith, a descendant who kept the cup as a priceless heirloom. In 1946, Smith showed the cup to Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was at that time employed at Borgin and Burkes. She dazzled Riddle with the cup and fondly stated she could never part with it. Along with the cup, Smith possessed Salazar Slytherin's Locket. She kept them well hidden even from her family members. Smith was found dead two days later. Her elderly house-elf, Hokey, recalled mistakenly putting poison in Smith's cocoa, however, Riddle had embedded a false memory in Hokey as he himself had murdered Smith for the artefacts. Riddle fled with the cup and the locket. Smith's family realized the cup and the locket were missing shortly after her death, but by that time Riddle had resigned his post at Borgin and Burkes. Riddle was neither seen nor heard of for a decade. Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he called himself at that point, transformed the cup into his fourth Horcrux, using Smith's murder as the tool. Many years later he left it in the care of his trusted Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Although she did not know that the cup was a Horcrux, Lestrange treated the object with extreme priority, storing it in her family vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, considered to be impossible to plunder. In addition to the bank's extensive security measures, it was protected there by a spell which would cause any object to multiply exponentially if touched by anyone other than the vault's owners. In addition to this, a further protective curse was placed on the vault to cause the objects to glow hot as fire and burn the flesh of anyone trying to remove them without authorization. Search to reclaim the cup Buscar para recuperar la copa data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" alt="" datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" alt = "" width="180" height="304" class="image thumb alignRight withCaption" type="image" /> Years later, width = "180" height = "304" class = "pulgar de imagen withCaption alignRight" type = "image" /> <- RTE:: {"espacios": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> Años más tarde, data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore" title="Albus Dumbledore">Albus Dumbledore and datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Albus_Dumbledore" title = "Albus Dumbledore"> Albus Dumbledore y data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Harry_Potter" title="Harry Potter">Harry Potter theorized that Lord Voldemort had chosen Hufflepuff's Cup as an object for one of his Horcruxes. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Harry_Potter" title = "Harry Potter"> Harry Potter la teoría de que Lord Voldemort ha elegido la Copa de Hufflepuff como un objeto de uno de sus Horrocruxes. They did not, however, know where it might be located. No lo hicieron, sin embargo, saben donde podría ser localizado. During the hunt for the Horcruxes, Harry, Durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Harry, data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Ronald_Weasley" title="Ronald Weasley">Ron and datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Ronald_Weasley" title = "Ronald Weasley"> Ron y data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Hermione_Granger" title="Hermione Granger">Hermione were captured by datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Hermione_Granger" title = "Hermione Granger"> Hermione fueron capturados por data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Snatchers" title="Snatchers">Snatchers and brought to datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / ladrones" title = "ladrones"> ladrones y llevado a data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Malfoy_Manor" title="Malfoy Manor">Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix Lestrange panicked at the sight of datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Malfoy_Manor" title = "Mansión Malfoy"> Mansión Malfoy , donde Bellatrix Lestrange en pánico ante la visión de data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Godric_Gryffindor" title="Godric Gryffindor">Godric Gryffindor's datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Godric_Gryffindor" title = "Godric Gryffindor"> Godric Gryffindor 's data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Godric_Gryffindor%27s_Sword" title="Godric Gryffindor's Sword">Sword — which she had believed to be in her vault as well — in their possession. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Godric_Gryffindor% 27s_Sword" title = "Godric Gryffindor Espada"> Espada - que había creído que en su cámara acorazada y - en su poder . She interrogated and tortured Hermione with the Ella fue interrogado y torturado Hermione con la data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Cruciatus_Curse" title="Cruciatus Curse">Cruciatus Curse demanding to know what else they had taken. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Cruciatus_Curse" title = "Maldición Cruciatus"> La maldición Cruciatus exigiendo saber qué otra cosa había tomado. This made Harry suspect that Hufflepuff's Cup might be the other item in her Esto hizo que Harry sospecha que la Copa de Hufflepuff podría ser el otro elemento en su data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Lestrange_vault" title="Lestrange vault" class="mw-redirect">vault. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Lestrange_vault" title = "Lestrange bóveda" class = "mw-redirect"> bóveda . Later, Harry, Hermione and Ron infiltrated Gringotts with the assistance of the Más tarde, Harry, Hermione y Ron se infiltraron Gringotts, con la asistencia de la data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Goblin" title="Goblin">goblin datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Goblin" title = "Goblin"> duende data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Griphook" title="Griphook">Griphook and the use of datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Griphook" title = "Griphook"> Griphook y el uso de data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Polyjuice_Potion" title="Polyjuice Potion">Polyjuice Potion. rte de datos de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Polyjuice_Potion" title = "Poción Multijugos"> Poción Multijugos . As they searched the vault, Harry felt a jolt in his heart when his wand light passed over Helga Hufflepuff's cup, which was kept on a higher level. Mientras buscaban la caja fuerte, Harry sintió una sacudida en su corazón cuando su luz de la varita pasado por la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, que se mantuvo en un nivel superior. They managed to narrowly bypass the vault's securities before fleeing Se las arreglaron para eludir estrecho de valores de la bóveda antes de huir de data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Gringotts" title="Gringotts" class="mw-redirect">Gringotts on one of the bank's datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Gringotts" title = "Gringotts" class = "mw-redirect"> Gringotts en uno de los bancos de data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Dragon" title="Dragon">dragons. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Dragon" title = "Dragón"> dragones . data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Griphook" title="Griphook">Griphook betrayed the trio and claimed datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Griphook" title = "Griphook"> Griphook traicionado el trío y afirmó data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Godric_Gryffindor" title="Godric Gryffindor">Godric Gryffindor's datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Godric_Gryffindor" title = "Godric Gryffindor"> Godric Gryffindor 's data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Godric_Gryffindor%27s_Sword" title="Godric Gryffindor's Sword">Sword as his own after their escape. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Godric_Gryffindor% 27s_Sword" title = "Godric Gryffindor Espada"> Espada como su propia después de su escape. As the only readily available means to destroy a Horcrux at that time was through the use of the sword, Hermione and Ron were forced to venture into the Como el único medio disponible para destruir un Horrocrux en ese momento era a través del uso de la espada, Hermione y Ron se vieron obligados a aventurarse en el data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Chamber_of_Secrets" title="Chamber of Secrets">Chamber of Secrets to retrieve datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki / Chamber_of_Secrets" title = "Cámara de los Secretos" Cámara> de los secretos para recuperar data-rte-instance="509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href="/wiki/Salazar_Slytherin%27s_Basilisk" title="Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk" class="mw-redirect">Basilisk fangs, which Hermione used to destroy the Cup. datos-rte de instancia = "509-21307976864e751d13b77cf" href = "/ wiki /% Salazar_Slytherin 27s_Basilisk" title = "Basilisk Salazar Slytherin" class = "mw-redirect"> Basilisk colmillos, que Hermione usa para destruir la Copa . PODERES No se sabe que clase de poderes tenia la copa antes de ser un horrocrux pero como un horrocrux la copa posee las abilidades de su creador voldemort como es hablar PARCEL LENGUA o el hechiso genio en la bobeda de madame lestresh Cuan do hermione apuñala la copa con basilisk colmillos la copacrea un zunami monstrando el alma de voldemort Behind the scenes *Hufflepuff's Cup is neither seen nor mentioned in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Similarly, the hypothetical Horcruxes of Nagini and an unknown artefact of Ravenclaw's are never suggested to Harry by Dumbledore prior to his death. This leaves Harry in a significantly more challenging predicament at the end of the sixth film than in the book, as he has only one lead to follow entering the final film: the original pilfered locket from the Horcrux cave. The clue he received in the film was from Bellatrix , who was in a frantic frenzy when she thought her vault was broken into. *In the film, Harry finds the Horcrux by sensing it due to the Horcrux in his head. He is also able to find the diadem this way. *In the film the cup is never named; it is only called "The Horcrux" or "The Cup", and its back-story of Helga Hufflepuff owning it goes unmentioned. *In the film, when the cup is destroyed, its destruction causes a tsunami to form in the nearby water, and Voldemort's face to appear in the tsunami as the fragment of his soul is released and destroyed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' See also *Sorting Hat *Godric Gryffindor's Sword *Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem *Salazar Slytherin's Locket fr:Coupe (Horcruxe) fi:Helga Puuskupuhin kuppi Hufflepuff Category:Helga Hufflepuff's possessions Category:Lord Voldemort's horcruxes Category:Objects